Rex vs Sora
2703C85B-5D3B-4C8D-8959-E37E55E2F804.jpeg Rex vs Sora is a what if Dbx Fights that was written by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy, it includes Rex from Xenoblade chronicles 2 and Sora from Kingdom Hearts Intro In today’s fight , we have two warriors of light who were chosen to beat the darkness , both are powerful but which blade master will walk away alive??? Intrude Ringmaster: today we have a battle between two simlair swordsmen who come from a island , Rex the driver of the Aegis and Sora the Master of the Keyblade , both of these characters are warriors of light but which will prove their skills surperior?? Fight! Rex is walking through traverse town with Pyra , Nia and Roc , until a boy with black clothing and a key for a sword walks up to him. Sora: oh hey who are you?? Rex: I’m Rex , who are you?? Sora: I’m sora , nice to meet you , I feel as this might be the wrong time to ask , but can we fight real quick? Rex: sure! , I’m always in for a good battle! Pyra: Let’s do this Rex! Nia: don’t get too full of your selves Jezz Roc: I’ll be with you to the end! Rex: alright guys let’s fight! Sora:Yeahhh A blade suddenly appears in Rex’s hand when Pyra transfers her power to him , just as Sora takes out the Keyblade , Both Rex and Sora get in their fighting stances . Here We Goooooo!! Sora and Rex rush at each other and clash blades , Sora shoots Ice at Rex , Pyra then uses flame nova and the fire burns through the ice and hits Sora , Sora uses this thunder and thunder hits Rex , Sora then swings his Keyblade at Rex and hits him in the head with it , sora then starts slashing Rex with the Keyblade , rex uses his double spinning edge and slashes sora back , sora then uses his cure and heals himself , sora then shoots blasts from his Keyblade , sora fires electric and ice at Rex , sora then slams the Keyblade into his Cheast , Rex backs down and starts panting, suddenly Pyra transforms into Mythra. Sora: Woah , look at that! Mythra: come on Rex! , I know this isn’t your all! Rex:Heh , let’s Go! Sora: now that’s what I want to hear! Sora shoots multiple Keyblade blasts at Rex , Mythra uses her foresight and Rex easily dodges the blasts , Rex then uses his rolling smash on Sora and slams his sword into his cheast , Rex then uses his anchor shot and recovers from his wounds , Rex then changes blades to roc , Roc uses his wind and knocks Sora back , Rex then activates Mythra and uses a photon edge , causing a huge explosion throughout traverse town , sora comes out of the smoke. Sora: wow , it’s like you... Mythra: with my foresight victory is assured. Sora: I’m that case! Sora suddenly stops time , sora then starts slashing Rex with the Keyblade , sora then shoots fire , thunder and ice at him all at once , Rex gets hit by all the attacks at once , Rex rushes at Sora and the two clash swords again , Rex then stands back and Mythra takes the Aegis sword and starts slashing Sora multiple times , Mythra then uses her scared arrows , causing hundreds of arrows to hit sora , causing another big explosion. Mythra: Rex , he can some how stop time , use my foresight before he has time! Rex: Right! Mythra: here he comes! Suddenly Sora moves his Keyblade to Frezze time , but Rex predicts and slashes sora before he has time to stop Time , Rex then starts slashing Sora while he’s off gaurd , Rex then uses his sword bash , knocking Sora back . Sora: Light give Me Strength! Sora transforms into his valor form , suddenly he is surrounded by light and has new color clothing on , sora wastes no time and throws his two Keyblades at Rex , hitting him twice , Sora then starts slashing Rex with the two Keyblades , Sora then Summons Metors And Metors fall from the sky and hit him , sora then slams his Keyblade into Rex’s heart . Mythra: Rex , let’s release our full power! Rex: I can keep going! Suddenly Mythra starts glowing green and Rex starts getting new clothing , Mythra transforms into Pumena and A newer green blade appears in Rex’s Hand . Rex: Okay , no holding back! Sora: it’s time to end this! Rex rushes at Sora and Starts slashing him with his sword , sora tries to fire ice at Rex , but Rex slashes the ice in two , Rex and Sora then fly in the air and engage in battle , while Pumena follows them , Rex then uses his anchor shot and grabs Sora , Sora suddenly explodes with more light coming from his heart , Sora transforms into his final driver form , his final form! , Rex and Sora clash swords again , this time Landing blow for blow , Rex then uses his double spinning edge on Sora , slashing him , Sora then throws his 2 Keyblades at Rex , Sora then uses his quick blitz and starts slashing Rex , Pumena shields him and knocks Sora back . Sora: Let’s Finish this! Rex:Pyra , Mythra! , let’s settle this! Pumena:Right! Pumena Rushes at Sora , Sora shoots ice at Pumena , But Pumena dodges , Sora then uses her quick blitz on Pumena , slashing her with his Keyblades , Pumena gets up and uses her starburst on Sora , causing a huge explosion and destroying traverse town , when the smoke clears , sora reverts out of his final form . Rex: does this mean i win?? Sora: I guess so..., oh crap look at traverse Town! Rex: oh no..... Pumena: it’s okay watch this! Suddenly Pumenas green core starts Lighting, Pumena then restores the area back to normal. Pumena: see , all fixed. Sora: wow thanks! Pumena: no problem! Suddenly a man with white hair and black clothing appears from a portal to fight . Xemnas: ah Sora I see you made a new friend! Rex: who’s that! Sora: it’s Xemnas! , he’s a bad guy and he steals people’s hearts! Xemnas: I’ll take that Aegis to go! Sora: Aegis?? , what’s he talking about?? Rex: let’s go , get ready sora! Sora: Lets end this once and for all! Rex and Sora both get in their fighting stances and get ready to take down Xemnas!. Dbx! Dbx Winner Ringmaster: I’m crying , such a beautiful ending , instead of ending in death we have a beautiful bromance! , anyways the winner is Rex!! 7D014D06-0869-4683-B067-20FA95F0C57F.jpeg Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix Themed Dbx Fights Category:JRPG Themed DBX Category:Xenoblade vs Kingdom Hearts Themed Dbx Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Smart Themed DBX Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts